I Am Not Leaving
by Mai Hihara
Summary: Aku tahu itu merupakan kalimat final Shuhei. Dia marah. Dan aku tidak menyalahkannya karena itu. Saat ini, akulah satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya oleh Shuhei, tapi aku malah meninggalkannya seperti apa yang dilakukan Tousen-taichou. RnR :
1. OCs Introduction

Readeers^^  
>Ini fanfic pertama Mai. Maaf kalok gaje abis yaah. RnR RnR please ^^<br>Oh iya, ini tokoh2nya, mohon saran2 yaa tentang char buatan mai juga :)  
>Arigatou<strong><br>**

**I Am Not Leaving **

**(Perkenalan OCs)**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo. Fanfiction ini murni sebuah bentuk kecintaan saya sebagai fans Bleach. Jika terdapat kemiripan dengan OC Bleach yang sudah ada sebelumnya maupun chara lain, hal itu bukanlah hal yang disengaja. Adapun OCs dan cerita ini adalah milik author :)

**Yuka Kuchiki**

Yuka Kuchiki adalah pejabat bangku 3 kelompok 9 sekaligus anak angkat kedua keluarga Kuchiki. Berbeda dengan Rukia, pengangkatan Yuka menjadi anggota keluara Kuchiki disetujui oleh seluruh anggota keluarga, kecuali Byakuya yang tidak menganggap Yuka sebagai adiknya sendiri. Karena hal itu, Byakuya justru banyak bercakap-cakap dengan Yuka, tidak mendiamkannya seperti yang dulu ia lakukan pada Rukia, tapi ia selalu berbicara seakan-akan Yuka adalah bawahannya.

_Appearance_

Yuka memakai seragam standar shinigami tanpa variasi. Ia memiliki rambut lurus panjang sedikit di bawah bahu yang berwarna coklat dan biasanya dibiarkan tergerai. Matanya berwarna coklat sewarna rambut. Ia memakai kain hijau kecil yang panjang yang dililitkan di tangan kanannya hingga membentuk pelindung tangan.

_Personality and Character_

Karena merasa berhutang budi kepada keluarga Kuchiki, Yuka berusaha melakukan berbagai cara untuk membantu mereka, meskipun bertentangan dengan keinginannya sendiri. Yuka tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang kaku dan tertutup, jarang memperlihatkan emosinya kepada orang lain. Ia juga selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik bagi semua orang, sehingga kadang-kadang malah membuatnya tidak bisa mengambil keputusan. Kebiasaannya menutup reiatsunya dari orang-orang di sekitarnya juga dikarenakan sifatnya yang tertutup dan cenderung individualis. Perlahan-lahan, sifatnya melunak setelah pertemuannya dengan orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya : Akira Yamamoto, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, roh zanpakutounya Hikaritsuya, dan wakil komandannya saat masih di Kelompok 9, Shuhei Hisagi.

Yuka memiliki kecerdasan yang tinggi. Meskipun demikian, tubuhnya lemah dan ia mudah kehilangan stamina. Hakudanya nyaris tidak berguna di medan perang dan hohounya hanya rata-rata. Oleh karena itu, ia berusaha meningkatkan kemampuan kidounya, terutama hadō, agar dapat mengalahkan musuhnya dalam satu serangan. Sekarang ini, ia bahkan bisa melepaskan hadō-hadō tertentu tanpa menggunakan mantra. Dia juga bisa melepaskan beberapa hadō nomor 90an meskipun kekuatannya masih jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Sousuke Aizen atou Yamamoto Soutaichou. Kedekatannya dengan zanpakutounya juga membuat kemampuan zanjutsunya di atas rata-rata.

_Zanpakutou_

Shikai : Hikaritsuya (glossy light)

Bentuk :

Dalam wujud biasa, tsuba (pangkal gagang pedang) pada pedang Yuka berbentuk lingkaran dengan bintang segi banyak di dalamnya (lebih banyak dari segi pada suba Hyourinmaru dan jauh lebih ramping). Tsuka (gagang pedang) dan saya (sarung) Hikaritsuya berwarna keemasan. Tubuh pedang Hikaritsuya juga berpendar keemasan.

Dalam wujud shikai, tsuba Hikaritsuya berubah bentuk menjadi teratai. Selain itu, sebuah pita cahaya yang terbuat dari reiatsu akan keluar dari bagian tengah tsuba, dekat dengan habaki (pangkal tubuh) pedang itu. Pita itu akan memanjang dan melingkari tubuh pedang. Kemampuan khusus :

Hikari no kankei (ties of light)

Pada jurus ini, pita reiatsu akan memanjang dan mengikat musuh dan menekannya dengan kuat. Pada tahap kedua jurus ini, pita reiatsu tersebut juga dapat menahan reiatsu musuh.

Raitosuīpu (light sweep)

Hikaritsuya akan membuat sebuah sapuan cahaya yang dapat menyerang banyak musuh sekaligus, namun tidak begitu tangguh untuk menyerang musuh dengan reiatsu besar

_History_

Tinggal di Distrik 2 Rukon'gai Timur tidak membuat Yuka bahagia. Sejak kecil, kemampuan spiritualnya yang hebat membuatnya dijauhi oleh teman-temannya, sama seperti yang terjadi pada Toshiro Hitsugaya. Meskipun tidak sampai mempengaruhi orang-orang di sekitarnya, reiatsunya yang kuat sering membuatnya menjadi incaran hollow. Seekor hollow bahkan menyebut Yuka mempunyai atmosfer reiatsu yang 'hangat' dan berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, yang membuatnya menarik bagi para hollow.

Suatu hari, Yuka tidak beruntung dan nyaris ditangkap oleh seekor hollow. Untung saja, seorang shinigami lewat dan menolongnya. Shinigami itu adalah Ryoneru Yamamoto yang pada saat itu menjabat bangku 5 Kelompok 9. Mengetahui Yuka yang sebatang kara, Ryoneru pun menyempatkan diri untuk sering datang ke Rukon'gai dan menemani Yuka. Hal itu tidak lain karena Ryoneru juga merasa kesepian seperti Yuka. Ryoneru, setelah menyadari kemampuan pengendalian reiatsu Yuka, juga mengajarkan sebuah jurus aneh ciptaannya sendiri yang bernama reikakusuyang memampukan penggunanya menyembunyikan reiatsunya. Atau, dengan kata lain, ia membuat Yuka mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya. Sejak saat itu, Yuka mulai belajar berteman dan mengenal teman-temannya di Rukon'gai.

Ryoneru juga sering menceritakan kepada Yuka perihal keluarganya, tentang kakaknya, Akira Yamamoto, yang adalah calon penerus pemimpin shinigami dan tidak pernah mempedulikannya, yang menghabiskan kebanyakan waktu untuk berlatih bersama kakek angkat mereka, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Meskipun berkat Yamamoto Sou-Taichou-lah Ryoneru bisa merasakan kehidupan yang nyaman dan mendapatkan fasilitas latihan yang baik, namun Ryoneru merasa terkekang dengan statusnya sebagai cucu sang komandan kapten. Dulu, ia bahkan 'terpaksa' berada di Kelompok 1 atas campur tangan sang kakek. Dengan nekat, ia akhirnya mengajukan lamaran kepada Kaname Tousenuntuk masuk ke Kelompok 9 dan mengisi posisi bangku 5 yang saat itu kosong. Hal itu tentu membuat sang kakek dan kakak marah. Ryoneru yang melihat kekecewaan sang kakak merasa menyesal dan berjanji sejak saat itu untuk menjadi 'shinigami ideal' seperti yang diinginkan kakak dan kakeknya meskipun dengan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri.

Ryoneru memberikan sebuah kain kecil panjang berwarna hijau yang sebelumnya dipakainya sebagai ikat kepala kepada Yuka, sambil memberi tahu gadis itu bahwa kain itu adalah 'satu-satunya harta yang tersisa dari keluarganya di Rukon'gai' dan bahwa sang kakak juga memiliki kain itu. Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, seekor hollow menyerang mereka, Ryoneru berhasil mengalahkannya, namun ia tewas di tangan si hollow. Sejak itulah, Yuka bertekad menjadi shinigami untuk bisa menjadi kuat dan melindungi orang lain.

_Education_

Karena kecerdasan dan kemampuan kidounya, Yuka berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikannya di akademi shinigami dalam waktu empat tahun. Selama berada di akademi, Yuka berkenalan dengan Akira Yamamoto yang saat itu menajdi guru tamu di kelas kidounya. Karena kemampuan Yuka yang baik, Akira mendekatinya untuk menawarkan posisi di Kelompok 1. Yuka menolak dengan keras, ia menegaskan bahwa ia ingin memilih sendiri Kelompok yang akan dimasukinya. Selain itu, ia sebenarnya merasa takut kalau Akira menganggapnya sebagai penyebab kematian Ryoneru. Akira lalu menyadari kain hijau yang dipakai Yuka, lalu menanyakan di mana ia mendapatkannya. Yuka pun menceritakan semua kejadian tentang Ryoneru kepada Akira. Di luar dugaan, Akira ternyata sama sekali tidak marah kepada Yuka. Bahkan, ia menganggap Yuka punya 'kemiripan' dengan Ryoneru dan menyimpan sebagian kenangan akan adiknya itu. Hal itu justru membuat Akira makin berkeras untuk meminta Yuka masuk Kelompok 1. Ia juga mengatakan kemungkinan pengangkatan Yuka sebagai adiknya yang berarti juga menjadi anggota keluarga Yamamoto, yang tentu saja ditolak keras oleh Yuka.

Pada tahun keempatnya di akademi, Yuka yang tengah pulang ke kampung halamannya di Rukon'gai bertemu dengan Rukia Kuchiki yang saat itu baru saja menjadi shinigami. Rukia tengah menghadapi seekor hollow kuat yang membuatnya terdesak. Yuka berusaha membantunya, tapi dikalahkan dengan mudah. Rukia, yang menganggap kehadiran Yuka justru merepotkan, menyuruhnya pergi. Melihat Rukia terdesak, Yuka berusaha keras untuk bangkit dan meminta kekuatan untuk bisa mengalahkan hollow tersebut. Saat itulah, ia masuk ke dimensi roh zanpakutounya yang berbentuk padang bunga berwarna kuning dengan matahari di langit yang selalu bersinar terang. Di situ ia bertemu dengan dua sosok, laki-laki dan perempuan. Si laki-laki ternyata adalah roh zanpakutou Ryoneru Yamamoto, Karutsuyamaru. Perempuan di sebelahnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kagayaku, yang sebenarnya adalah roh zanpakutou Yuka. Namun, Karutsuyamaru mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mewujudkan keinginan pemiliknya untuk dapat selalu melindungi Yuka, sehingga ia menitipkan sebagian kekuatannya kepada Kagayaku. Kagayaku pun berubah wujud menjadi sosok baru yang berbentuk laki-laki muda (kira-kira dua atau tiga tahun lebih muda dari Yuka) bernama Hikaritsuya, yang akhirnya menjadi roh zanpakutou Yuka. Yuka pun memanggil nama zanpakutounya dan berhasil mengalahkan hollow yang mendesak Rukia. Karena kebanyakan mengeluarkan tenaga, Yuka lalu pingsan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Shuhei Hisagi, Tousen Kaname, dan Kaien Shiba datang menolong Yuka dan Rukia.

Menjelang kelulusan Yuka, Akira meminta kejelasan pilihan Yuka. Yuka pun menyatakan bahwa ia ingin mengikuti ujian penempatan dan memilih sendiri Kelompok tempat ia berkarier. Akira pun menyetujui pilihan tersebut asalkan Yuka mau menjadi anak angkat salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Sheireitei, yang tentu saja bisa dilakukan dengan kuasa komandan Yamamoto. Akira menegaskan bahwa Yuka harus memilih satu dari dua pilihan yang ada, karena ia ingin memastikan bahwa Yuka memiliki kehidupan yang terjamin. Akira mengatakan bahwa ia telah membuat kesalahan dengan menelantarkan Ryoneru dan tidak peduli padanya. Dengan berat hati, Yuka pun menyetujui pengangkatan dirinya sebagai anggota keluarga Kuchiki.

**Akira Yamamoto**

Akira adalah pejabat bangku tiga kelompok 1 sekaligus cucu angkat Yamamoto-soutaichou. Dia diangkat sebagai cucu setelah sang Sou-taichou melihat kemampuannya di akademi. Akira akhirnya mau diadopsi dengan syarat bahwa adiknya, Ryoneru, juga turut diadopsi.

_Appeararance_

Akira memakai shihakusou shinigami standar, hanya saja tali pengikatnya berwarna hijau. Ia memiliki kain hijau seperti yang diberikan Ryoneru pada Yurika. Kain itu diikatkan pada gagang zanpakutounya.

_Personality and Character_

Akira dan Ryoneru memiliki sikap yang sangat bertolak belakang. Akira tumbuh menjadi seorang yang ambisius, tekun, dan serius sedangkan Ryoneru tumbuh menjadi anak yang santai dan _easy going_. Meskipun sangat menyayangi adiknya, Akira sebenarnya iri dengan kekuatan adiknya, terutama dengan zanpakutou Ryoneru. Oleh karena itu, perlahan-lahan ia mulai menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berlatih agar menjadi lebih kuat. Ia juga menuntut dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi sosok yang serba sempurna dan selalu menjadi nomor satu. Hal itulah yang akhirnya membuat hubungannya dan Ryoneru menjadi renggang. Kematian Akira membuatnya merenungi kembali hidupnya dan ia pun berniat untuk bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk Yurika. Hanya saja kadang sikapnya itu membuat Yurika tidak nyaman.

_Zanpakutou_

Zanpakutou Akira bernama Kuraihogo (the Night Guardian). Kemampuannya akan dibahas di dalam cerita .


	2. Chapter 1

Readers, kenalin saya Mai, author newbie. Ini adalah my first ever fanfic, selamat menikmati^^.**  
><strong>

**I Am Not Leaving  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei. This fanfic belongs to me.

**Warnings : **OCs, typo(s), gaje

_Soul Society, kira-kira 40 tahun yang lalu_

* * *

><p>Bulan bersinar penuh, malam telah benar-benar naik. Kedua orang itu masih duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon, tidak mengacuhkan kesunyian di Rukon'gai saat itu. Si anak kecil berambut coklat terus memandang dengan takjub pada kain kecil panjang berwarna hijau yang diberikan oleh pemuda di sebelahnya, sementara si pemuda hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anak itu.<p>

"Ambillah, Yuka. Itu adalah satu-satunya harta yang tersisa dari kehidupanku di Rukon'gai. Kain itu diberikan oleh 'ayah'ku kepada kakakku dan aku. Aku ingin memberikannya kepada seseorang yang berarti untukku," kata Ryoneru tenang.

"Ah, terima kasih! Aku pasti akan menjaganya! Pasti!" jawab Yuka bersemangat.

Ryoneru menepuk-nepuk kepala anak perempuan kecil itu dengan sayang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia merasakan semangat hidup seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia merasakan kepedulian seseorang kepadanya. Memang, kepindahannya ke kelompok 9 beberapa tahun yang lalu membuatnya merasa bebas dan bahagia. Namun, kebahagiaan dan kebebasan itu harus dibayar dengan perasaan bersalah yang terus mendahuluinya karena ia merasa telah mengkhianati kepercayaan kakek dan kakaknya. Kepercayaan yang sebelumnya terus ia jaga betapapun itu membuatnya tersiksa.

Syaaat!

Tiba-tiba, seekor hollow muncul dari pepohonan terdekat. Hollow itu langsung mengayunkan senjatanya yang berbentuk seperti cakar putih. Ryoneru secara refleks mengangkat zanpakutounya untuk menangkis serangan itu.

"Pergi, Yuka!" teriaknya.

Kebingungan, si anak kecil bergegas lari ke balik pohon yang cukup jauh, mengamati pertempuran dari jarak aman. Yuka sebenarnya tidak mengerti informasi teknis mengenai hollow, tapi ia tahu pasti hollow yang mereka temui kali ini jauh lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari hollow-hollow yang mengejarnya dahulu.

"hadou 4, Byakurai!" Ryoneru berteriak. Kilat muncul dari jari-jarinya, langsung mengarah ke hollow tersebut. Meskipun demikian, si hollow tampaknya tidak terpengaruh. Ia hanya mundur sedikit, tapi langsung kembali menyerang lawannya.

Suara-suara pertempuran di kejauhan membuat Yuka pusing. Ia ingin semuanya segera selesai, ingin kembali bisa bercakap-cakap dan berlatih bersama Ryoneru.

Ryoneru bershunpo berkali-kali, menghindari serangan-serangan si hollow. Tampaknya, seberapa cepat pun ia berusaha berlari, tetap saja beberapa serangan berhasil mengenainya. Ryoneru yang terdesak mengambil jarak aman dari hollow itu dan bersiap melepas segel zanpakutounya.

"Menyalalah, Karutsuyamaru!"

Katana di tangan Ryoneru bersinar. Kemudian, terciptalah sebuah wakisazhi (pedang pendek) di tangan kiri Ryoneru yang kosong. Wakisazhi itu seluruhnya terbuat dari cahaya.

Cahaya dari zanpakutou Ryoneru mengalahkan terang sinar bulan itu. Tapi itu tidak lantas membuat posisinya unggul atas si hollow. Pertarungan mereka tetap saja seru, kontras dengan kesunyian Rukon'gai yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tempat itu. Ryoneru berhasil mendesak si hollow, menyerangnya dan membuatnya terluka. Wakisazhi di tangan kiri Ryoneru tampaknya berhasil menghilangkan fokus lawannya. Ryoneru mendekat, berusaha mengurangi jarak di antara mereka untuk melepaskan serangan terakhir.

Pet.

Jantung Yuka serasa berhenti melihat apa yang terjadi. Hollow tadi mengeluarkan ceronya yang berwarna merah gelap, mengenai Ryoneru dengan telak, membuat pemuda itu terjungkal dan mendarat keras di tanah. Darah keluar dari mulut Ryoneru bersamaan dengan hantaman cero tersebut. Ia tidak bergerak. Yuka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Si hollow bergerak mendekat, hendak menusuk Ryoneru dengan tombaknya.

Tepat saat si hollow mengangkat tombaknya, sebuah teriakan terdengar, "Ayo terbang, Karutsuyamaru!"

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Ryoneru melemparkan wakisazhinya ke arah si hollow. Wakisazhi itu segera berubah bentuk menjadi seekor elang yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari cahaya. Elang itu terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah si hollow, menembusnya.

Hollow itu lenyap, mengembalikan kesunyian di tempat itu.

Yuka berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok Ryoneru yang terbaring lemah di tanah. Tubuh pemuda itu penuh luka dan tampak parah. Matanya terpejam, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Katananya tergeletak kaku di dekat tangan kanannya.

"Ryo...neru?"

Ryoneru membuka matanya, "Aku...bodoh...seharusnya kucari celah...untuk...menyerangnya sejak awal..."

Yuka tahu dirinya menangis. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi wajah pemuda itu. Masih ada beberapa hal yang Ryoneru katakan lagi dengan susah payah, namun Yuka tidak bisa mendengarnya. Hatinya hancur, dunianya serasa runtuh. Apalagi ketika tangan Ryoneru yang sedari tadi menghapus air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh dan terkulai lemas.

"Ryoneru! Tidak! Ryoneru! RYONERUUUUU!"

"Ryoneru!"

* * *

><p>Yuka terbangun dan langsung terduduk di futonnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Napasnya memburu.<p>

"Kau mimpi dia lagi ya?" seorang remaja laki-laki berambut emas dan bermata biru kemilau bertanya dengan tenang.

Yuka memandang anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk bersandar dengan santai di sudut kamarnya itu. Anak itu memakai shihakushō berwarna putih. Tubuhnya – secara harafiah – memancarkan pendar cahaya. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia berkenalan dengan anak itu, tapi rasanya seperti sudah beratus-ratus tahun mereka saling mengenal.

"Entahlah, Hikaritsuya," Yuka berkata lirih sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau tidak pernah gelisah seperti ini waktu ujian kelulusanmu. Kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini? Kau kan cuma mau ujian penempatan," Hikaritsuya mengeluh.

Yuka tidak menggubris. Ia mengambil setelan shihakusounya dan berdiri.

"Eh, kau mau ke mana?"

"Mencari udara segar."

Hikaritsuya memandang Yuka dengan tatapan bertanya, tapi sepertinya Yuka tidak ingin memberikan penjelasan lagi. Jadi ia hanya menghilangkan wujud manusianya, kembali menjadi wujud roh dan menempatkan diri di zanpakutou Yuka.

Setelah mengenakan shihakushōnya, Yuka bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya di Akademi Shinigami. Seberapapun kacau pikirannya, ia tahu hendak menuju ke mana.

Besok adalah hari ujian penempatan shinigami. Meskipun demikian, Yuka masih belum tahu hendak mendaftar di kelompok berapa. Padahal, ada harga yang lebih besar yang harus ditanggungnya untuk mendapatkan hak memilih itu. Ia menghela napas.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia mendapati dirinya tengah memandangi sebuah makam. Makam yang memang hendak didatanginya. Makam orang yang dikaguminya, orang yang dulu mengubah hidupnya.

"Ryoneru," kata Yuka di hadapan makam itu, "Besok adalah hari ujian penempatan. Tapi aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan. Sejak awal, aku hanya berfokus pada tujuanku untuk menjadi shinigami, untuk dapat melindungi Soul Society dan orang-orang lain yang lemah sepertiku. Tadinya kukira semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Tak kukira aku harus membuat keputusan sesulit ini. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan dia. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kakakmu..."

Bersamaan dengan itu Shuhei Hisagi tengah berjalan-jalan melewati makam yang memang berada tidak jauh dari kompleks Kelompok 9 itu. Malam itu udara tidak terlalu dingin dan Shuhei tengah kelelahan karena Sheiretei News yang tidak kunjung selesai. Para anggota Kelompok 9 yang lain masih berada di markas. Shuhei sudah lelah menyusun tulisan-tulisan dan kertas-kertas itu. Tak disangka, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sebenarnya sudah dikenalnya sebelum pertemuan mereka hari itu.

"Hei!" Shuhei berteriak memanggil Yuka.

Yuka menoleh, terkejut mendapati seorang wakil komandan berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Ah, fukutaichou sama, maafkan saya."

"Dari mana kau tahu aku seorang wakil komandan?"

"Itu," Yuka berkata sambil menunjuk insignia bergambar bunga poppy putih di lengan Shuhei. "Kyubantai Fukutaichou," tambah Yuka.

Shuhei tersenyum. "Tampaknya seseorang berhasil lulus tes pengetahuan dengan nilai sempurna," katanya.

Yuka tertawa. Entah kenapa tawa itu membuat Shuhei merasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di hatinya. Membuat senyumnya makin lebar dan tulus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eh?" tanya Shuhei.

"Err, saya sedang mengunjungi makam seseorang."

Shuhei bergerak mendekat untuk melihat makam siapa itu. "Ryoneru Yamamoto. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Anda juga?"

"Tidak juga, sih. Aku pernah mendengar tentang dia dari para anggota Kelompok 9 yang lain. Mereka bilang dia orang yang baik dan hebat. Dia meninggal diserang hollow ketika tengah melindungi seorang anak...Hei! Jangan-jangan kau...?"

Yuka mengangguk lemah. "Ya. Anak itu adalah aku."

Shuhei jadi salah tingkah. "Oh, maaf, aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Fukutaichou sama."

"Eh, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Namaku Shuhei Hisagi. Dan kau?"

"Yuka."

"Yuka...er?"

Yuka menunduk menghindari tatapan bertanya Shuhei. Shuhei segera mengerti arti pandangan itu.

"Oh maaf, kau tidak punya nama keluarga? Kau dari Rukon'gai? Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu dengan nama asal daerahmu di Rukon'gai?"

"Jangan. Aku lebih suka kau memanggil namaku saja."

"Oh. Baiklah. Yuka."

"Begitu lebih baik, Hisagi-sama."

"Arrgh. Karena aku memanggilmu Yuka, seharusnya kau panggil nama depanku saja."

"Eh, tapi? Anda kan wakil komandan..."

Shuhei mengernyit. Akhirnya Yuka mengalah.

"Uh. Baiklah, Shuhei."

"Nah, begitu dong," Shuhei tersenyum. Mereka berdua lalu duduk tidak jauh dari situ, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Shuhei sendiri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Berjalan-jalan sedikit. Tugas di kelompok 9 cukup melelahkan malam ini. Kau ini, kenapa datang tengah malam ke makam seseorang?"

"Aku sedang merasa tidak enak."

"Oh ya? Karena itulah kau menemuinya?"

"Ya. Ryonerulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku tenang," kata Yuka sambil tersenyum pahit. "Besok adalah hari ujian penempatanku. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mendaftar ke mana."

"Lho? Kenapa? Kau kan sudah hafal spesialisasi masing-masing kelompok yang sudah diajarkan kepadamu."

"Iya sih. Hanya saja aku merasa perlu memilih dengan benar kelompok tempat aku akan mengabdi selama bertahun-tahun ke depan."

"Kenapa nggak masuk kelompok 9 saja? Ryoneru kan dulu dari situ? Dengan kemampuan zanjutsumu kurasa mudah saja untuk masuk ke kelompok kami. Komandan Tousen juga sudah melihatnya."

"Lho? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Err yah, waktu kau dan Rukia Kuchiki bertarung aku..."

"Jadi kau yang menolongku waktu itu? Waaaah, terima kasih Shuhei."

Wajah Shuhei langsung blushing melihat senyum Yuka, namun ia berusaha menutupinya. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya salah tingkah.

"Emmm...Mm..hm"

"He? Kenapa?"

"Itu...soal itu..."

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Dulu...Ryoneru bilang kalau dia merasa bersalah sudah masuk ke kelompok 9, soalnya seharusnya dia menuruti keinginan kakaknya untuk tetap berada di kelompok 1."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Eh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung kelompokmu."

"Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa," Shuhei tersenyum. Yuka terkejut mendapati pemandangan itu. Maklum saja, Shuhei kan berpenampilan garang. Tersenyum lepas seperti itu sepertinya tampak aneh untuknya.

"Shuhei, kenapa dulu kau masuk ke kelompok 9?"

"Oh, itu karena seseorang yang pernah menolongku dulu."

"Oh ya? Kapan kejadiannya?"

"Sudah lama sekali, saat aku masih kanak-kanak. Orang itu jugalah yang menginspirasiku untuk membuat tato ini," kata Shuhei sambil menunjuk angka 69 di pipinya.

"Muguruma-taichou?"

Shuhei mengangguk. "Ya, kau pasti sudah banyak mendengar tentang dia."

"Kudengar dia orang yang hebat. Dan err...setahuku tidak ada yang tahu apa yang benar-benar terjadi dengannya."

Shuhei tersenyum kecut lalu menerawangkan pandangannya. Yuka menunduk.

"Shuhei, anu..."

"Maaf, aku sering merasa sedih kalau mengingat orang itu."

"Ya, aku juga begitu kalau mengingat Ryoneru," kata Yuka lambat-lambat.

"Orang itu, sepertinya sangat berarti untukmu ya. Kuduga dia tidak sekedar orang yang menyelamatkanmu dari hollow."

Yuka mengangguk. "Ya. Ryoneru adalah orang yang mengajariku menyembunyikan reiatsuku."

"Menyembunyikan reiatsu? Oh, ya ampun, aku tidak menyadarinya. Tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Dulu, reiatsu itu yang menjadikan para hollow mengejarku. Mereka bilang, aku punya reiatsu aneh yang membuatku berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya. Hal itu menjadikan semua orang di Rukon'gai menjauhiku. Dengan ilmu dari Ryoneru aku jadi mampu mengendalikannya."

"Wow, kurasa itu akan sangat berguna dalam pertarungan. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajarkannya padaku."

"Kata Ryoneru, kau harus punya dasar kemampuan itu sebelum mempelajarinya."

Shuhei mengangkat alis. "Oh, begitu. Kudengar, Akira Yamamoto-san juga mempunyai jurus seperti itu."

Yuka mengangguk.

"Kau sudah mengenal Akira Yamamoto-sama?"

"Bisa dibilang, aku mengenalnya dengan baik...," tiba-tiba nada suara Yuka menjadi sendu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak," Yuka memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu, aku siap mendengarkannya. Kapan pun."

Yuka tertegun. Belum pernah ada orang lain yang mengatakan hal itu padanya selain Ryoneru. Yuka tersenyum cerah.

"Terima kasih," katanya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ujian penempatanmu?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Hanya menduganya."

"Ummm," Yuka ragu sejenak, "Kak Akira bilang dia ingin aku menjadi anggota keluarga Yamamoto juga karena ia merasa aku mengingatkannya pada Ryoneru. Tapi sulit bagiku untuk menerimanya karena itu berarti aku akan ditempatkan di kelompok 1 begitu saja."

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Kenapa?"

"Bukannya aku tidak suka kelompok 1, hanya saja aku ingin mengetahui seperti apa kemampuanku. Aku ingin memilih tempat yang sesuai untukku. Meskipun kelak aku bisa berpindah kelompok, hanya saja itu akan menjadi hal yang sulit seperti yang dialami Ryoneru."

"Lalu? Kau tinggal menolaknya saja, kan?"

"Sayangnya, jika aku menolaknya, maka aku akan harus bersedia diadopsi oleh salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Soul Society, untuk menjamin bahwa aku mendapat kehidupan yang baik. Kurasa keluarga bangsawan itu adalah keluarga Kuchiki, mengingat Byakuya Kuchiki-sama berteman baik dengan Kak Akira."

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Shuhei tidak tahu harus berkatata apa.

Shuhei menghela napas. "Kurasa yang bisa kau lakukan adalah percaya pada hati nuranimu."

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu, pasti di dalam hatimu ada yang lebih ingin kau lakukan."

"Umm...memang..."

Shuhei meletakkan tangannya di pundak Yuka. "Seperti apapun pilihanmu, kau pasti bisa menjalaninya Yuka. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, ingatlah, teman-temanmu pasti akan ada untukmu."

"Teman?"

Shuhei mengangguk. "Ya. Kurasa sekarang kita berteman, kan?"

Yuka mengangguk cepat.

Perlahan, cahaya matahari merambat naik. Fajar akan segera menyingsing.

"Shuhei, kurasa sebaiknya aku kembali ke akademi. Aku harus segera bersiap untuk ujianku."

"Ya, tentu saja. Semoga sukses dengan pilihanmu."

Yuka bergegas berdiri dan hendak bershunpo kembali ke Akademi Shinigami ketika Shuhei memanggilnya lagi, "Yuka, bagaimana kalau kau melepas reikakusumu sebentar agar aku bisa mengetahui reiatsumu."

Yuka tersenyum lalu memejamkan mata sejenak. Mendadak tekanan roh yang terasa hangat dan lembut menguar melingkupi tempat itu.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang dimaksud para hollow itu," gumam Shuhei.

* * *

><p>Naah, segitu aja fanfic Mai di chapter 1 ini. RnR yaa, Mai masih butuh banyak banget bimbingan. Arigatou X)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Readers^^  
>Mai udah apdet chapter berikutnya ini<p>

* * *

><p>Setelah kisah pertemuan pertama Yuka dan Shuhei, sekarang kita lompat ke saat eksekusi Rukia Kuchiki, di mana Yuka bakal ngelawan Ichigo dalam keadaan galau. Gomen summarynya jelek. Silahkan dibaca, RnR please~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Not Leaving<strong>

(Ch 2)**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **Bleach adalah manga hebat karangan Tite Kubo. Saya hanya meminjam setting dan char untuk fanfic saya. Sedangkan OC dan kegajean cerita ini adalah punya saya.**  
><strong>

**Warning :** OCs, typos, gaje, aneh

Soul Society, beberapa waktu setelah penangkapan Rukia Kuchiki

* * *

><p>"Tousen-taichou, kelihatannya semua sudah selesai. Kita bisa mencetaknya." kata Yuka riang.<p>

Kaname Tousen mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Berkat kerja keras anak buahnya, Seireitei News edisi terbaru bisa diselesaikan dengan lebih cepat. Meski demikian, berita tentang penangkapan Rukia Kuchiki belum mereka masukkan. Maklum saja, Byakuya tutup mulut mengenai masalah itu. Tousen lalu keluar ruangan setelah mengizinkan anak buahnya untuk beristirahat.

"Yuka," panggil Shuhei.

"Ya?" sahut Yuka sambil memberikan teh kepada wakil komandannya itu.

"Soal Rukia-san, aku turut sedih mendengarnya."

Yuka menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa Kak Byakuya tahu apa yang terbaik."

Shuhei tersenyum, "Kau ini memang prajurit yang baik."

Yuka memaksakan diri ikut tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Yuka's POV<p>

Huuuh. Akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaanku. Membuat koran-koran ini sangat melelahkan. Apalagi, aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kak Rukia.

Memang sih, kakak angkatku itu cuek, individualis, sedikit angkuh dan pemarah. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, dia kan kakakku. Huuuh.

Tapi Kak Byakuya juga kakakku. Dia juga yang sudah membesarkanku, menjagaku. Sepertinya Kak Byakuya memang tidak menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Tapi, apa yang Kak Byakuya ceritakan tentang Hisana Kuchiki itu... Sepertinya aku harus mengerti kesulitan kakak...

-end of Yuka's POV-

* * *

><p>"Yuka?" suara Shuhei mengejutkan Yuka.<p>

"Eh? Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja melamun."

"Ini sudah malam, lho. Kau tidak pulang? Kau kelihatan pucat. Mau kuantar?"

"Nggak usah, terima kasih. Aku akan pulang setelah membereskan ruangan ini."

"Sudahlah, aku saja yang membereskannya. Pulang dan istirahat sajalah."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Shuhei."

Yuka bergegas kembali ke Kuchiki Mansion. Tapi di tengah jalan, ia justru membelokkan langkahnya ke Gedung Kelompok 6 untuk menemui kakak perempuannya. Ia terkejut mendapati Rukia tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Hanataro di selnya.

"Kakak?"

Keduanya menoleh. "Oh, maaf, Yuka-sama. Saya akan segera pergi," kata Hanataro.

Yuka mendekat. Rukia memandangnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Yuka, kau belum tidur?" tanya Rukia.

"Kukira sebaiknya aku mampir dulu..."

"Terima kasih."

"Kakak... Aku tidak ingin Kak Rukia dieksekusi... Aku..."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin memang sudah nasibku seperti ini."

"Soal kekuatan kakak, apa itu benar?"

Rukia mengangguk, lalu mulai menceritakan kejadian bagaimana Ichigo bisa mendapatkan kekuatan shinigaminya. Yuka duduk bersandar di pintu sel Rukia, beradu punggung dengan kakaknya itu.

"Kurasa, kau menemukan hal yang berbeda di dunia fana. Seseorang yang err...membuka hatimu."

"Mungkin aku kedengaran gila, tapi memang begitulah. Itulah saat pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan...peduli."

Yuka menghela napas. Ia tidak ingin membahas persoalan Kaien Shiba, takut kakaknya akan semakin sedih, meskipun ia tahu pasti anak laki-laki berkepala jeruk yang diceritakan kakaknya itu punya kemiripan dengan Kaien Shiba. Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia penasaran sekali dengan manusia itu.

"Yuka," panggil Rukia.

"Ya?"

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Yuka. Mungkin aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Tapi hal ini benar. Melihat Ichigo mati-matian melindungi keluarganya, aku tahu aku pun tidak ingin kehilangan keluargaku. Aku takut, jika kelak aku terlambat mengatakannya. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau mengetahuinya."

Yuka menoleh, mendapati kakaknya juga memandangnya. Ia menangkupkan tangan ke tangan kakaknya itu.

"Terima kasih, Kak Rukia. Aku juga menyayangimu." Bulir air mata jatuh dari matanya, mengalir lurus melintasi pipi gadis itu.

Rukia tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Kak Rukia. Aku takut aku tidak bisa menolongmu."

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terlibat masalah."

"Bukan begitu, aku..."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Sesaat keduanya terdiam.

"Itu karena kita menyayangi Kak Byakuya," keduanya berkata bersamaan.

Rukia dan Yuka tersenyum. Yuka ingin sekali memeluk kakaknya itu. Andai saja tidak ada sel yang menghalangi mereka. Yuka kemudian berpamitan dan pergi ke kamarnya di Kuchiki Mansion dengan perasaan tidak karuan.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian<p>

* * *

><p>Langit berwarna biru cerah hari itu, kontras dengan mendung yang tampaknya tengah menyelimuti hati para penghuni Soul Society. Sebentar lagi akan dilakukan eksekusi terhadap seorang shinigami dari kelompok 13 bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Seolah belum cukup, masih ada gangguan dari beberapa ryoka yang entah bagaimana berhasil menerobos pintu gerbang Soul Society.<p>

Byakuya Kuchiki sudah lama pergi meninggalkan mansion, entah menuju ke mana. Yuka sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi ia tidak yakin akan bisa melakukannya.

"Hikaritsuya, aku harus bagaimana? Sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk membela nama keluarga Kuchiki dan Seireitei, tapi aku tidak mau Kak Rukia dieksekusi."

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Yuka. Tidak mungkin kan kau pergi ke bukit Soukyoku dan membebaskan Rukia dari sana?"

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja..."

"Yuka, aku yakin Byakuya juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Kau tahu sendiri kan perasaannya pada Rukia."

Yuka menunduk. Hikaritsuya sedari tadi berbicara tanpa memandang gadis itu.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kau harus melaksanakan tugasmu."

Yuka menghela napas. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Dia memang ingin menemui Ichigo Kurosaki, orang yang telah mengubah kakaknya, tapi bukan begini, bukan sambil mengacungkan pedang.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Yuka lalu melangkah lemas menuju pintu keluar Kuchiki Mansion.

Dari kejauhan, Yuka bisa melihat dengan jelas kepala orange yang tengah menuju ke arahnya. Ichigo Kurosaki tampaknya kelelahan, entah sudah berapa shinigami yang dia lawan sebelumnya. Tapi itu bukan berarti Yuka akan mempersilakannya lewat dengan begitu mudah. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah bertatapan muka dengan pemuda itu.

"Hei, kau! Minggir!" teriak Ichigo. Yuka diam saja. Ia memang tidak suka mengumbar obrolan ketika hendak bertarung.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak ingin menyakiti anak perempuan, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi saja."

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo Kurosaki, tapi sepertinya kau akan harus menghadapiku dulu untuk menyelamatkan kakakku."

"Kakak? Jadi kau..." Belum selesai Ichigo berbicara, Yuka sudah melompat ke atas pemuda itu, melepaskan hadou ke arahnya.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui !"

Ichigo melompat ke arah berlawanan, berhasil menghindari ledakan api biru di hadapannya. Meskipun demikian, karena kekuatan hadou Yuka yang di atas rata-rata, tangan Ichigo terluka terserempet ledakan itu.

Seolah tak terpengaruh, Ichigo bergegas mencabut pedangnya yang berukuran besar dan maju untuk menyerang Yuka.

Trang!

Terdengar suara nyaring ketika kedua zanpakutou beradu.

Dengan mudah, Ichigo menggunakan pedangnya untuk mendesak Yuka. Namun Yuka berhasil melompat, menghindari sabetan Zangetsu. Dari atas, ia kembali menukik dan hendak maju menyerang Ichigo.

Tepat sebelum mengenai lawannya, Yuka bershunpo ke arah belakang Ichigo dan melepaskan segel zanpakutounya.

"Berkilaulah, Hikaritsuya!"

Pedang di tangan Yuka bersinar. Perlahan-lahan, segi-segi berbentuk ramping pada tsuba Hikaritsuya mengumpul, berubah bentuk menjadi helaian teratai berwarna emas. Sebuah helaian pita bercahaya yang terbuat dari reiatsu muncul dari bagian tengah tsuba. Pita itu terus memanjang dan meliuk mengitari badan pedang hingga mencapai ujungnya.

"Raitosuīpu!"

Muncullah sebuah gelombang cahaya yang langsung menyapu Ichigo yang tidak sempat bereaksi. Ichigo pun terpelanting dan menabrak bebatuan di hadapannya.

Yuka menunggu sampai lawannya bangkit lagi.

Dengan susah payah, Ichigo berusaha berdiri, tidak mengacuhkan darah yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Yuka memandang laki-laki itu dengan pandangan dingin, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan tidak karuan yang sebenarnya dimilikinya.

"Kenapa kau ingin menyelamatkan Rukia?" tanya Yuka perlahan pada Ichigo.

"Sudah jelas kan, karena kami teman," jawab Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kalian teman?"

"Teman akan selalu ada jika dibutuhkan."

"Meskipun itu berarti mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri?"

Ichigo mendengus, "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mati sebelum menyelamatkan Rukia."

"Baka. Kau pikir bisa sampai ke sana? Kak Byakuya dan yang lain akan menghabisimu sebelum kau sampai di Soukyoku."

"Kak Byakuya... Jadi, kau ini benar adik Rukia?"

Yuka mengangkat bahu.

"Rukia bercerita banyak tentangmu," kata Ichigo dengan nada menasihati.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Banyak. Dia bilang dia menyesal karena kerap meninggalkanmu. Dia pikir kau sama saja dengan Byakuya. Tapi dia menyadari bahwa pikirannya itu keliru."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya bercerita tentang keluargaku, lalu..."

"Kak Rukia tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kak Byakuya," potong Yuka.

"Memangnya apa yang ada di pikiran laki-laki itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu."

"Cih. Kau pasti mengada-ada untuk membuatku percaya dan berhenti mencoba menyelamatkan Rukia."

"Tidak. Aku pun sebenarnya ingin menyelamatkan Kak Rukia..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa... Aku..."

"Dia berarti untukmu, kan?"

Yuka tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tahu pasti jawaban dari pertanyaan Ichigo, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Kalau dia berarti untukmu, kau pasti akan melakukan segala sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya."

* * *

><p>Yuka's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Baka. Tentu saja Rukia berarti untukku, dia kan kakakku. Memangnya jeruk baka yang baru beberapa hari mengenalnya ini tahu apa tentang hubunganku dengan keluargaku? Keluarga. Keluarga? Er, yah, Kak Rukia dan Kak Byakuya keduanya adalah keluargaku, meskipun hubungan kami terlalu rumit untuk dianggap sebagai satu keluarga.<p>

"Kalau dia berarti untukmu, kau pasti akan melakukan segala sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya," dia bertanya padaku.

Melakukan segala sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya... Mulia sekali hati jeruk yang anehnya bernama "strawberry" ini. Seperti yang Ryoneru lakukan untukku dulu. Ryoneru... Aku harus bagaimana, Ryoneru? Ryoneru...

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terdiam?" suara si jeruk mengagetkanku.

Entah kenapa aku jadi ragu-ragu. Apa seharusnya aku berbalik dan menyelamatkan Kak Rukia? Bagaimanapun juga nyawanya jauh lebih penting dari semua peraturan dan hal-hal rumit lain yang Kak Byakuya katakan padaku. Lagipula, untuk apa sebenarnya Kak Byakuya menceritakan semuanya padaku? Apa dia ingin agar aku memahaminya? Atau dia ingin agar aku yang melaksanakan keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan kak Rukia?

"Hyaaat!" si jeruk sudah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali dan sekarang mencoba menyerangku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sial! Kalau aku tidak ragu begini aku pasti sudah mengalahkannya dengan mudah tadi.

Aku takut untuk menyerang Ichigo. Aku tahu dia adalah satu-satunya harapan untuk menyelamatkan kakakku. Tapi kalau aku melepaskannya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin Yamamoto Soutaichou akan menghukumku, tapi lebih mudah lagi Ichigo yang akan membunuhku. Aku ini prajurit, aku tidak akan meninggalkan pertempuranku.

-end of Yuka's POV-

* * *

><p>Yuka menangkis serangan Ichigo, tepat waktu untuk melindungi diri. Pertarungan keduanya berjalan cukup sengit. Kondisi Ichigo yang kelelahan sedikit menguntungkan Yuka.<p>

"Hikari no kankei!"

Pita reiatsu dari zanpakutou Yuka memanjang. Dengan cepat, pita itu mengikat tubuh Ichigo. Zanpakutounya terlepas ketika pita itu mendorongnya dan menempelkannya dengan kuat ke dinding batu.

Yuka diam saja memandangi Ichigo.

"Sial! Sial! Arrrrghh!" Ichigo berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan ikatannya.

"Kau tidak akan lepas, Ichigo Kurosaki. Pita-pita itu jauh lebih kuat dari kelihatannya."

"Aku...arrrgh...harus...arrrgh...melepaskan diri!"

"Kusarankan kau tidak melakukannya, itu akan menyakitimu. Kau akan kehilangan banyak tenaga karenanya."

"Aku tidak...peduli!"

"Kenapa? Apa Kak Rukia begitu penting bagimu? Jangan bersikap sok tahu dan menganggap bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling penting untuknya. Ingat, aku dan Kak Byakuya ini keluarganya!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku penting atau tidak untuknya, yang pasti dia penting untukku!"

Yuka memandang Ichigo dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Jangan kasihani aku. Kasihanilah dirimu sendiri. Keluarga macam apa yang membiarkan anggota keluarga yang lain dihukum mati seperti itu."

"Hentikan! Kau tidak berhak berkata begitu!"

"Kau pasti tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang kausayangi."

"Aku tahu! Aku..."

"Apa kau tidak tahu rasa sakit itu? Aku tahu! Makanya aku ingin menjadi kuat untuk bisa melindungi banyak orang. Tapi apa gunanya, kalau aku tidak bisa melindungi temanku sendiri."

"Kurosaki, hentikan..."

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, aku tahu Rukia sudah banyak menderita dalam hidupnya. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menolongnya."

"Hentikan..."

"Aku tahu aku terdengar gila, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Rukia!"

"Senjū..."

"Apa kau tidak pernah tahu betapa berartinya seorang teman untukmu?"

"Kōten..."

"Aku...harus...bisa...arrrghh...membebaskannya!"

"Hadou 91, Senjū Kōten Taihō!"

* * *

><p>Naah, kira2 bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Seperti apakah akibat hadou yang dilepaskan Yuka? Apa ja;an yang dipilih Yuka?<p>

Tunggu Mai update yaa

sekarang segini dulu

Mai tunggu RnRnyaa

please review

dan mohon jangan ngeflame banget2 yaah

soalnya Mai masih newbie, masih butuh nasihat kakak2 heheheheh

Arigatou~


	4. Chapter 3

Readers yang kawaii, unyuu, dan baik hati ^^  
>Mai is back :D :D<br>Update-an chapter 3+1 nih (chapter 3 storynya+1 prolog)

Ini adalah lanjutan cerita setelah Yuka melepaskan hadou ke arah Ichigo.  
>Akan muncul implisit romance juga.<p>

Gomen kalo gajee

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Not Leaving<strong>

**(Chapter 3)**

**Disclaimer : **Bleach is Tite Kubo's. This fic and the OCs are mine.

**Warnings : **Multiple OCs, gaje, maybe OOC, typo(s)

"Hadou 91, Senjū Kōten Taihō!"

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, Ichigo akhirnya berhasil melepaskan ikatan pita reiatsu Yuka. Namun, bersamaan dengan itu, muncullah tombak-tombak cahaya berwarna keunguan yang sepertinya hendak mengenainya dengan telak. Ichigo melongo, terkejut ketika tombak-tombak cahaya itu ternyata hanya menghancurkan dinding batu di belakangnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kurosaki-san...," kata Yuka lemah.

Ichigo memandang Yuka dengan pandangan heran. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo merasakan kerapuhan Yuka, merasakan kebingungan dan ketakutan gadis itu.

Mendadak tubuh Yuka memucat. Ia langsung ambruk setelah melepaskan hadou terakhir yang banyak menguras tenaganya itu.

Ichigo mendekat hendak menolongnya, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh kehadiran Shuhei Hisagi.

"Yuka! Kau tidak apa-apa? Yuka!" Shuhei segera memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Yuka membuka matanya sedikit dan tersenyum.

"Bertahanlah! Komandan Unohana akan segera datang!"

Yuka mengangguk lemah lalu memejamkan matanya. Shuhei mendekap tubuh gadis itu, ingin menguatkan Yuka.

* * *

><p>Yuka's POV<p>

Entah kenapa, tubuhku terasa lemas. Mungkin karena kidō yang kugunakan terakhir kali, tapi bisa juga karena emosi yang rasanya meremas-remas jantungku. Aku benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh anak laki-laki ini memang benar. Aku mengerti apa yang dirasakannya dan sepertinya aku juga jadi tahu apa yang dirasakan Ryoneru ketika hendak menolongku. Sekarang aku jadi ingin membantunya menyelamatkan Kak Rukia.

Tapi tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan. Rasanya lemas sekali, seolah mati rasa. Ah, Shuhei datang menolongku. Nyaman sekali berada di dekatnya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya, tapi aku tahu aku juga senang ketika tahu dia menghkawatirkanku. Kelihatannya, aku bisa membayangkan perasaan Kak Rukia kalau Ichigo datang.

Aku ingin bilang pada Shuhei kalau sebaiknya ia tidak menyerang Ichigo, tapi rasanya lemas sekali. Komamura-taichou, Tousen-taichou dan Iba-san juga datang. Apa mereka semua akan mengeroyok Ichigo? Kasihan sekali dia. Tunggu, ada seseorang berkepala jarum datang. Kenpachi-taichou. Si gundul itu pasti Madarame-san. Mereka banyak sekali, entah siapa lagi yang datang. Shuhei membawaku ke pinggir zona pertempuran, lalu menurunkanku dengan perlahan. Aku melihatnya tersenyum, meskipun matanya tampak sedih. Shuhei...

Si kepala jeruk hendak pergi, tampaknya Kenpachi-taichou dan yang lain yang menyuruhnya. Dia pergi bersama beberapa temannya. Tepat sebelum pergi, dia memandangku. Aku tahu aku harus mengatakannya. Setidaknya, aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku berusaha mengatakannya.

"Ganbatte, Kurosaki-san," kataku tanpa suara.

Ichigo Kurosaki mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tampaknya dia bisa membaca gerak bibirku.

-end of Yuka's POV-

* * *

><p>Yuka terbangun di ranjang putih di ruang penyembuhan Kelompok 4. Matahari sudah membumbung tinggi di langit.<p>

"Anda sudah sadar rupanya, Kuchiki-san," kata Isane.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih sudah merawatku."

Isane mengangguk lalu mohon diri. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya Isane, Shuhei masuk ke kamar Yuka. Tampak beberapa luka lecet di tangannya. Kakinya juga juga dibalut perban. Tapi, secara keseluruhan ia tampak baik-baik saja.

"Shuhei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Shuhei tersenyum dan mendekati ranjang Yuka. "Soal Rukia, aku..."

Yuka menggeleng dan melayangkan pandangannya ke jendela. Shuhei hendak memegang pundak Yuka, tapi gadis itu menepisnya perlahan.

"Pergilah, Shuhei..."

"Yuka..."

Yuka mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah Shuhei. "Aku akan menyusulmu," katanya lemah.

Shuhei melangkah keluar dengan ragu. Ia menuju ke Bukit Soukyoku.

* * *

><p>Ketika tiba di bukit Soukyoku, Yuka tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah perang besar terjadi. Ia tidak ikut ambil bagian, hanya mengamati semuanya dari kejauhan.<p>

Akhir dari perang itu bahkan lebih mengejutkan lagi. Aizen-taichou, Tousen-taichou, dan Ichimaru-taichou terangkat ke langit. Dan apa yang dibawa Aizen itu tidak lain adalah Hougyoku, alasan sebenarnya dibalik eksekusi Rukia.

Seluruh dunia Yuka serasa diputar-putar. Bagaimana mungkin kapten yang sangat ia hormati selama ini ternyata bersekongkol dengan dua kapten lain untuk melakukan kejahatan?

* * *

><p>Mendung di Seireitei semakin kelam. Shinigami yang lain sudah meninggalkan Bukit Soukyoku. Semua, kecuali Komamura-taichou dan Shuhei Hisagi. Yuka tahu benar, mereka kehilangan orang yang sama : Tousen Kaname.<p>

Yuka terus memandangi mereka dari belakang, sampai akhirnya Komamura-taichou meninggalkan Shuhei. Yuka pun mendekati wakil komandannya itu.

"Shuhei..."

"Pergilah, Yuka..."

"Kau tidak bermaksud membalas dendam padaku karena tadi aku menyuruhmu pergi duluan, kan?" Yuka berusaha membuat Shuhei tertawa.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku, Yuka, tapi kumohon pergilah..."

Yuka tidak tahan melihat Shuhei seperti itu. Ia ingin membuatnya bahagia. Entah bagaimana caranya. Tanpa sadar, Yuka lalu merangkul Shuhei dari belakang, memposisikan kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil yang hendak minta digendong.

Shuhei tersenyum miris lalu meremas tangan Yuka dengan lembut.

"Shuhei... Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini...," Yuka mulai menangis.

"Tolong jangan menangis, Yuka. Itu hanya akan membuatku bertambah sedih."

"Kita kehilangan orang yang sama. Kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk berbicara, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kumohon mengertilah..."

Yuka memejamkan mata lalu mengangguk. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi, meninggalkan Shuhei yang tengah meratapi Tousen Kaname.

* * *

><p>Dua minggu kemudian<p>

* * *

><p>Selain mengurusi beberapa laporan dengan status mendesak, Shuhei sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya di Gedung Kelompok 9. Bahkan, ia tampaknya sama sekali tidak mengurusi Seireitei News terbaru yang tengah dalam proses cetak.<p>

"Kuchiki-san, bagaimana keadaan Hisagi-fukutaichou?" seorang anggota kelompok 9 bertanya kepada Yuka.

"Entahlah," jawab Yuka pasrah. Selama dua minggu ini, Yuka terus berusaha berbicara dengan Shuhei, tapi hasilnya selalu nihil. Shuhei pasti merasa sangat terguncang.

"Shuhei," Yuka memanggil sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Shuhei.

Tidak ada jawaban. Begitu terus sampai lima menit berikutnya. Akhirnya Yuka menyerah. Ia menghela napas dan pergi.

Malam itu sebenarnya cerah, banyak bintang di langit. Bulan memang baru tampak sedikit, memberikan ruang bagi bintang-bintang untuk bersinar. Merasa penat, Yuka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak. Akan tetapi, kali ini ia merasa terlalu penat bahkan untuk berbicara kepada Ryoneru. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya lebih menyesakkan dari biasanya. Akhirnya Yuka memutuskan untuk menengok tempat ia menghabiskan sepuluh tahun masa hidupnya dulu : Distrik 2 Rukon'gai Timur.

Suasana di Rukongai sangat lengang. Sepertinya semua orang sudah tidur sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Yuka berjalan mengitari beberapa rumah terdekat, berhenti di hadapan rumah yang dulu merupakan tempat tinggalnya.

Semua ingatan mengenai kejadian-kejadian yang dulu dialaminya terlintas di otak Yuka. Ia tersentak. Napasnya memburu.

Yuka lalu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon tidak jauh dari situ, melayangkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Saat itulah ia menyadari getaran reiatsu familiar yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

* * *

><p>Yuka's POV<p>

Aarrgh. Bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku harus datang ke sini? Semua jadi teringat lagi. Semua di Rukon'gai. Berkat Ryoneru, aku jadi bisa mengingat kenangan indah tentang mereka. Huuuffh. Ryoneru lagi. Sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu.

Lho? Apa itu? Reiatsu ini... Ah, arahnya tidak terlalu jauh ke utara.

Itu kan... Lembah itu adalah tempat aku dan Shuhei sering berlatih dulu. Apa mungkin?

Ah, benar sekali, itu dia. Shuhei. Sepertinya aku tidak sadar saat dia datang ke sini waktu aku sibuk mengamati Rukon'gai tadi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku memanggilnya?

-end of Yuka's POV-

* * *

><p>Shuhei ada di sana, sedang berlatih. Tanpa lawan tanding, ia mengarahkan zanpakutounya ke berbagai arah dengan kekuatan penuh.<p>

Trang! Terdengar bunyi nyaring ketika Kazeshini bertemu dengan Hikaritsuya.

"Yuka?" Shuhei tampak terkejut.

"Sepertinya kau butuh lawan tanding, Fukutaichou-sama."

"Tidak, aku..."

"Hyaaat!" Yuka langsung menyerang Shuhei.

Kedua shinigami itu saling menyerang. Suara pedang mereka yang berbenturan memenuhi malam yang pekat. Walaupun hanya latihan, sepertinya tidak ada yang main-main dengannya.

"Shuhei, kenapa kau menghindar dari kami?" Yuka bertanya dalam pertarungan mereka.

"Aku tidak menghindar."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bahkan nyaris tidak pernah tampak di gedung kita."

"Aku ada di sini setiap malam," Shuhei hendak mengincar perut Yuka, tapi anak perempuan itu berhasil bershunpo mundur, namun Shuhei langsung mulai menyerang lagi.

"Untuk apa? Merenungi Tousen-taichou?"

"Bukan, aku berlatih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menjadi lebih kuat, agar aku bisa membawa Tousen-taichou kembali ke jalan yang benar," kecepatan serangan Shuhei meningkat, membuat Yuka harus meningkatkan kecepatan shunponya untuk mengimbangi serangan itu.

Baru saja Yuka hendak membantah pernyataan Shuhei, sang wakil komandan malah melepaskan segel zanpakutounya, "Cabik dia, Kazeshini."

Yuka segera bershunpo menghindar. Ketika kecepatannya hampir diimbangi Kazeshini, ia melepaskan Hikaritsuya dan segera menggunakan jurus Raitosuīpu. Jurus itu mementalkan serangan Kazeshini, mengembalikan serangan itu kepada Shuhei, yang untung saja berhasil menghindarinya.

Kali ini Yuka yang berinisiatif menyerang. Meskipun demikian, Shuhei berhasil menangkis setiap serangannya, termasuk bershunpo menghindari serangan Hikari no Kankei.

"Bakudou 1, Sai!"

Yuka terkejut ketika tangannya terikat. Hikaritsuya terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh ke tanah di dekatnya. Bersamaan itu, Kazeshini datang dengan kecepatan tinggi, siap melaksanakan perintah pemiliknya untuk mencabik siapapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Yuka memejamkan mata ketika senjata mirip kusarigama itu terbang ke arahnya.

"Bakudou 39, Enkosen!"

Bakudou yang dilancarkan Shuhei tepat waktu untuk melindungi Yuka dan mementahkan serangan Kazeshini. Napas Yuka terengah-engah ketika zanpakutou Shuhei itu terpental kembali hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Shuhei mendekat dan melepaskan ikatan di tangan Yuka, lalu menyegel Kazeshini kembali. Ia berdiri bertatapan dengan gadis di hadapannya selama beberapa detik lalu berbalik dan duduk bersandar di pohon terdekat. Yuka mengikutinya.

"Yuka, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini, maafkan aku."

"Mengertilah, Shuhei, semua anggota kelompok 9 merasakan kesedihan yang kaurasakan. Mungkin tidak sedalam dirimu, tapi, kami semua jelas kehilangan dan terguncang atas apa yang dilakukan Kaname-taichou."

"Aku tahu. Maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu khawatir..."

"Ini bukan tentang aku, Shuhei! Ini tentang semua anggota kelompok 9. Mereka membutuhkanmu tahu! Mereka sudah kehilangan komandannya, apa mereka juga harus kehilangan wakil komandannya?" Yuka berteriak.

Shuhei memalingkan wajah dari gadis itu.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar tidak berguna, tapi, kita teman, kan? Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Selain itu, para anggota kelompok yang lain, mereka juga temanmu, kan?"

"Aku bukannya tidak percaya, aku hanya..."

"Egois sekali kau, mengira bahwa hanya kau sendiri yang menderita."

"Yuka..." suara Shuhei melemah.

"..."

"Dulu, saat aku baru masuk kelompok 9, aku bangga sekali bisa memiliki komandan seperti Tousen-taichou. Yang kukagumi memang Muguruma-sama, tapi Tousen-taichou bahkan jauh lebih baik dari yang kubayangkan. Dia mengajarkanku bagaimana menjadi shinigami yang hebat dan kuat. Dia... Mengajariku agar membenci pertempuran, bahwa pertempuran itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau cintai karena kau bisa memamerkan kekuatanmu. Dia juga...mengajarkanku agar takut kepada pedangku sendiri..."

"..."

"Rasanya sakit sekali ketika melihatnya pergi, pergi bukan karena itu menjadi keharusannya, tapi karena ia pilihannya. Apalagi, shinigami yang lain menganggapnya pengkhianat..."

"Dia bukan pengkhianat kok, dia hanya...mmm...salah mengartikan keyakinannya..."

"Tapi tetap saja, kan."

"Karena itulah, kita akan membawanya kembali. Ya kan, Shuhei?"

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya," Shuhei tersenyum.

"Bukan kau, tapi kita!"

"Eh?"

"Ya. Kita akan membawanya kembali, begitu juga dengan Komamura-taichou, Iba-san, para anggota kelompok 9 juga. Kita kan harus menjaga orang-orang yang kita sayangi, ya kan?"

Shuhei hanya diam sambil melayangkan pandangan seolah ridak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya.

"Nah, sekarang, kau juga harus menjaga dirimu, Shuhei, sebab akan ada banyak orang yang merasakan kesedihanmu saat ini jika mereka sampai kehilangan dirimu."

"Yuka...aku...," sesaat Shuhei terdiam,lalu ia mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Begitu dong, fukutaichou-sama!" kata Yuka riang.

"Yuka?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku... Sepertinya aku tidak sanggup kalau harus kehilangan dirimu juga."

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Shuhei. Aku berjanji," Yuka mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Eh?" Shuhei terkejut.

Yuka mengangkat alis sambil menunjuk kelingkingnya dengan wajahnya. Shuhei tersenyum.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Yuka. Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Shuhei berkata sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Yuka.

* * *

><p>Phew, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini<p>

Tapi ini bukan end of this story

bahkan ini hanya awal sebuah konflik baru yang menimpa Yuka

Kira-kira, apakah itu? Dan apa pula hubungannya dengan judul fic ini?

don't miss the next chapter^^

* * *

><p>RnR yaa readers<p>

please please please

at least absen lah kalo udah baca ni cerita

huhuhuhu

jangan jadi silent reader, bantulah Mai biar bisa nulis bagus

Arigatou :3 :3 :3


	5. Chapter 4

Readers :)

Maaf ya Mai hiatus 2 bulan ini T.T

ini Mai apdet lagi cerita geje Mai

ceritanya kali ini mulai agak sedikit "berubah" dan bakal lebih fokus sama hubungan Yuka dan Shuhei

Onegaaai~

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Not Leaving<strong>

**(Chapter 4)**

**Disclaimer : **Bleach is Tite Kubo's. This fic and the OCs are mine.

**Warnings : **Multiple OCs, gaje, maybe OOC, typo(s)

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir Yuka dengan Shuhei. Sepertinya keadaan di gedung kelompok 9 sudah berangsur-angsur membaik. Seireitei News sudah kembali beredar. Mereka berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat berita menyenangkan untuk memperbaiki suasana hati setiap orang, meskipun semua warga Seireitei tahu kalau mereka adalah salah satu dari tiga divisi yang tengah terluka karena kehilangan komandannya.<p>

Pejabat bangku tiga sekaligus wakil komandan sementara kelompok 9, Yuka Kuchiki tengah berada di kamarnya di Kuchiki Mansion siang itu untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Kuchiki-sama," suara seorang pelayan terdengar dari luar.

"Ya?"

"Akira Yamamoto-sama dari kelompok 1 ingin bertemu dengan Anda di gedung kelompoknya."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Gedung Kelompok 1

"Yamamoto-san, Yamamoto Sou-Taichou ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Ya, ya, aku segera ke sana," Akira menjawab setengah berteriak. Ia lalu buru-buru pergi menemui kakek angkatnya.

"Akira, kau sudah siap?" tanya sang kakek segera sesudah bertatap muka dengan cucunya.

"Ya."

"Kau yakin keempat orang itu akan mampu melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja, Komandan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengadakan sedikit percakapan dengan mereka. Siapa yang kau jadikan wakil tim-mu?"

"Yuka Kuchiki dari Kelompok 9, Komandan."

Tiga hari setelah peristiwa pengkhianatan Aizen (flashback)

"Apa? Kelompok Persiapan Penyerangan Hueco Mundo?"

"Benar sekali, Akira. Persiapan pembentukannya sudah selesai, kau hanya tinggal memilih anggotanya saja," kata Yamamoto-soutaichou dengan tenang.

"Tanpa bermaksud meragukan keputusan Anda, tapi kenapa kita harus mendirikannya? Maksud saya, bukankah sudah ada kelompok 10 yang bisa mengumpulkan informasi dan kelompok 12 yang dapat menyediakan teknologi untuk mendukung pelaksanaannya?" tanya Akira.

"Memang benar, tapi kelompok ini bisa dibilang adalah garis depan pertarungan kita. Aku butuh beberapa orang yang cukup cerdas untuk bisa mendapatkan informasi bagi kelompok 12 dan cukup peka untuk mempelajari medan sebelum kelompok 10 melaksanakan tugasnya."

"Maksud Anda, mereka akan mendapat izin penuh untuk bertarung? Melakukan apapun yang mungkin untuk melaksanakan tugasnya?"

"Ya. Karena itulah aku ingin kau mencari mereka yang mempunyai kekuatan tetapi belum memiliki jabatan. Aku yakin banyak dari antara para shinigami yang sebenarnya memiliki potensi."

"Tapi itu akan menjadi tugas yang sangat berbahaya bagi mereka."

"Memang. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Akan sulit kalau harus menyuruh wakil ketua dan ketua pergi dalam keadaan yang tidak pasti begini."

"Baiklah, jika itu perintah Anda."

"Oh, ya, Akira," kata Yamamoto-soutaichou saat Akira hendak keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ya?"

"Ajaklah siapapun wakil pimpinan timmu untuk pergi ke dunia fana dan belajar membuka garganta bersama Kisuke Urahara."

"Kisuke Urahara? Tapi dia..."

"Tidak ada orang lain yang mampu melakukannya selain dia. Sulit jika kita hanya mengandalkan senkaimon saja."

"Baiklah, Komandan"

"Mengertilah betapa pentingnya tugas ini, tolong tugaskan siapapun yang benar-benar mampu."

"Saya mengerti. Sebagai ketua tim, saya akan memastikan kesiapan dan keselamatan mereka."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati."

-end of the flashback-

* * *

><p>Tok-tok.<p>

"Masuklah."

Yuka membuka pintu Gedung kelompok 1 dengan perlahan.

"Kau Kuchiki-san dari kelompok 9?"

"Ah, Soutaichou-sama," Yuka buru-buru memberikan hormat ketika melihat sang komandan kapten berdiri bersebelahan dengan Akira.

"Berdirilah. Aku datang ke sini untuk mengatakan beberapa hal padamu, prajurit."

"Tentu saja, Yamamoto-sama"

"Aku baru, bekerja sama dengan Hitsugaya-san dan Kurotsuchi-san baru saja membentuk sebuah tim yang kuberi nama Kelompok Persiapan Penyerangan Hueco Mundo. Aku ingin kau menjadi wakil dari tim kerja tersebut."

"Wakil? Tapi? Kenapa saya? Lagipula tim apa itu sebenarnya?"

Yamamoto-soutaichou pun menjelaskan permasalahan itu kepada Yuka, memastikannya untuk memahami dengan tepat setiap detail mengenai tim baru itu.

"Begitu... Saya mengerti... Lalu, apa langkah kerja tim itu untuk pertama kalinya?"

"Aku akan mengutus pimpinan dan wakil pimpinan tim ke Kota Karakura untuk belajar mengenai garganta kepada Kisuke Urahara."

"Dan siapa yang menjadi pemimpin dari tim ini?"

"Tentu saja Akira-kun. Kukira dialah orang yang paling tepat untuk melaksanakan tugas ini."

Yuka mengangguk. "Maaf, tapi bolehkah saya meminta waktu sejenak untuk, mmm, mengkondisikan diri dan berpamitan dengan divisi saya?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka memberikan waktu di saat genting begini, Prajurit. Apalagi, kulihat kau masih ragu menerima tugas ini. Kuharap kau tidak menolaknya, demi keselamatan dunia ini dan dirimu sendiri. Tapi, karena Akira sudah memintaku, jadi aku akan memberikan waktu dua hari sebelum posisi barumu diumumkan kepada para shinigami yang lain."

"Dimengerti. Saya mohon diri dulu. Arigatou, Soutaichou-sama."

Hari sudah mulai malam di Soul Society. Yuka sedang duduk di kamarnya di gedung kelompok 9.

"Jadi, kau akan ke dunia fana?" tanya Hikaritsuya.

Yuka mengangguk.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kau tahu sendiri kan keadaan divisimu."

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hisagi-san?"

Yuka menggeleng lemah. "Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya."

Hikaritsuya tersenyum. "Dia pasti akan mengerti."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Tentu saja, kalian teman, kan?"

"Tapi, bukankah ini berarti aku telah meninggalkannya?"

"Tentu tidak, Yuka. Kau hanya pindah untuk beberapa waktu, kan? Kalian masih bisa bertemu, melakukan berbagai hal bersama."

"Tetap tidak akan sama, Hikaritsuya. Di mana loyalitasku kepada kelompok 9? Bukankah setiap prajurit memiliki hak menolak penugasan?"

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Kau memiliki peran penting dalam tugas ini. Mereka pasti mempunyai alasan untuk memilihmu."

"Tapi..."

Tok-tok.

Percakapan Yuka dan Hikaritsuya terhenti ketika terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu. Si roh zanpakutou segera melenyapkan perwujudannya dan kembali ke dalam katana.

"Masuklah."

"Yuka?" wajah Shuhei tampak dari balik pintu.

"Ah. Shuhei. Um, ada apa?"

"Kau tampak pucat, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Err ya, tentu saja. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Yah, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku berlatih. Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Yuka riang.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di sebuah tanah lapang di Distrik 2 Rukon'gai Timur. Shuhei langsung menarik Kazeshini dari saya-nya. Yuka melakukan hal yang sama pada Hikaritsuya dengan enggan. Kedua pedang terhunus, mereka siap untuk berlatih.

Trang! Trang!

Selama lima belas menit berikutnya, suara pedang-pedang mereka kembali menggema.

Duakk. Yuka terjatuh dengan mudah setelah terkena tendangan Shuhei.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Shuhei sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok," Yuka menjawab sambil berdiri dengan dibantu Shuhei. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Tidak biasanya kau kalah semudah itu."

"Aku belum kalah kok," Yuka mengulurkan pedangnya. "Ayo, kita mulai lagi."

Begitulah, mereka kembali saling serang. Yuka berhasil menghindari Shakkaho yang diluncurkan Shuhei. Namun, hal itu membuat Shuhei berhasil menyerangnya di udara dan melucuti pedangnya.

"Yuka, katakan padaku, apa kau ada masalah?" Shuhei bertanya segera setelah mereka mendarat.

Yuka memalingkan wajahnya dari Shuhei.

"Yuka?"

"Aku... Aku akan pergi ke dunia fana untuk beberapa waktu."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Aku akan ditugaskan..." Yuka lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Shuhei.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kauinginkan."

"Aku tidak menginginkannya, Shuhei!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menggunakan hak menolak penugasan?"

"Aku tidak bisa... Yamamoto-soutaichou bilang itu tugas yang sangat penting."

"Kenapa dia memilihmu? Maksudku, dari sekian banyak shinigami, apa yang menyebabkannya memilih dirimu?"

"Itu..." Yuka menunduk.

"Aku tahu, itu pasti karena Akira kan?"

"Shuhei, bukan begitu, memang Kak Akira yang memintanya, tapi..."

"Pergilah," Shuhei berkata dengan ketus.

"Tapi..."

"Jika memang itu harus, pergilah."

"Maafkan aku, Shuhei,"

"Tidak apa-apa, memang sudah nasibku ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang kusayangi."

"Tidak! Maksudku, bukan begitu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah... Akira-san menginginkanmu untuk pergi bersamanya. Dia pasti khawatir setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia-san. Kurasa itu pilihan yang bijak."

"Dengar. Kak Akira tidak memilihku karena dia ingin melindungiku, dia memilihku untuk membantuya melaksanakan tugas ini."

"..."

"Shuhei?"

"Sudahlah. Pergilah, Yuka. Dan berhati-hatilah."

* * *

><p>Yuka's POV<p>

Aku tahu itu merupakan kalimat final Shuhei. Dia marah. Dan aku tidak menyalahkannya karena itu. Saat ini, akulah satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya oleh Shuhei, tapi aku malah meninggalkannya seperti apa yang dilakukan Tousen-taichou. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak tugas ini. Bukan karena peran yang, menurut Yamamoto-soutaichou, sangat besar bagi Soul Society, tapi karena aku tidak ingin Ryoneru kecewa atas pilihanku. Ya. Dulu Ryoneru merasa sangat menyesal atas keputusannya untuk tidak menuruti keinginan kakek angkat dan kakaknya. Aku tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan membuat Ryoneru kecewa, meskipun aku juga tahu apa yang kulakukan sangat menyakiti Shuhei...

-end of Yuka's POV-

* * *

><p>"Yuka?" Rukia menyapa Yuka ketika melihat adik angkatnya itu masuk ke Kuchiki Mansion.<p>

"Kakak. Bagaimana keadaan kakak?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kurasa obat yang diberikan Unohana-taichou sangat manjur."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku senang mengetahuinya."

Mereka lalu duduk bersebelahan di teras Kuchiki Mansion sambil mendongak menghadap bulan yang tampak separuh.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Mencari udara segar. Apa Kak Byakuya mencariku?"

"Tidak. Kakak sejak tadi berada di Gedung Kelompok 6, menyelesaikan tugas-tugas, soalnya Renji mendapat tugas mengajar di Akademi."

"Oh..."

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

Yuka menggeleng lemah.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu. Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kakak... Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Apa kakak pernah merindukan Kaien-dono?"

"Eh?"

"Err, maaf kurasa pertanyaanku sangat tidak sopan. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah menanyakannya."

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Aku tidak..."

"Hmmm, kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hisagi-san ya?"

"Itu... Aku cuma ingin tahu, kalau seandainya kakak harus memilih antara melakukan sesuatu yang kakak yakini akan berarti bagi Kaien-dono atau sesuatu yang akan membuat Ichigo senang, apa yang akan kakak lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah berada dalam posisi yang seperti itu. Ichigo... dia pasti akan selalu membela temannya, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi."

"Jadi, Shuhei seharusnya membelaku?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengharapkannya melakukan itu, Kak. Baginya, ini seperti kehilangan orang yang dipercayai untuk kedua kalinya."

"Jadi, soal penugasan itu, ya. Shuhei bilang apa?"

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa..."

"Yuka, percayalah pada kata hatimu."

"Eh?" Yuka menoleh untuk menghadap kakaknya.

"Kau pasti tahu di dalam hatimu, apa yang hendak kaulakukan."

"Kakak..."

"Yuka," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Byakuya. Kedua anak perempuan yang sedang duduk itu mendongak. Sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki sudah berdiri di belakang mereka, masih memakai shihakushō lengkap.

"Kak Byakuya?"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar. Datanglah ke ruang kerjaku."

"Baik, Kak." Yuka lalu bangkit dan berjalan membuntuti kakak laki-lakinya.

"Yuka, aku sudah mendengar soal penugasanmu ke kota Karakura," Byakuya segera memulai percakapan mereka ketika Yuka sudah duduk di hadapannya. "Akira memberitahuku soal itu. Dia juga memberitahuku soal kemungkinan kau akan menolak penugasan ini."

"Bukan begitu, Kak, aku hanya..."

"Ini semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan wakil komandanmu dari kelompok 9, bocah bernama Hisagi itu."

Yuka menunduk.

"Aku sudah tahu soal itu."

"Dari mana kakak...?"

"Banyak orang tentu memahami kehilangan kalian akan Tousen Kaname. Begitu juga dengan yang dialami para anggota kelompok 3 dan 5. Karena itu, terimalah tugas ini. Inilah kesempatanmu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menolong banyak orang di Soul Society."

"Tapi, kenapa saya?"

"Akira memilihmu karena kemampuanmu. Dia akan menjelaskannya segera setelah kalian semua berkumpul."

"Baiklah, kak. Saya mengerti. Saya permisi."

"Yuka."

"Ya?"

"Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya demi Ryoneru atau demi Soul Society, lakukanlah demi nama keluarga Kuchiki."

"Kakak?"

"Ingatlah itu, Yuka Kuchiki."

* * *

><p>Minna-saaan,<p>

mohon RnRnya yaa

karena agak lama hiatus, Mai jadi merasa makin geje

makanya mohon masukannya ^.^

arigatou Minna-san :)


End file.
